The Mysterys of Voldemort and The Order
by Janoo92
Summary: This story is continuing from book 6.Harry and Ginny have gotten back together. Voldemort is up to no good causing mayham. Including the cancelation of Fluer and Bill's wedding. Is this just the beginning? Will Hermione and Ron FINALLY get together?READ!


_Hey People! This is my first time writing a story on FanFic ((What I like To Call It)) so please bear with me and please Review! I really don't know what this story will be about, I'm just sort of going to let it flow! But I can tell you that there will be plenty of Harry and Ginny dating, and Ron and Hermione dating! Hope you like it!_

**Chapter 1**

If you were to step outside you would think it was just a normal day at Privet Drive. A neighbor was out watering his plants and turning on the sprinkler system, another was washing her car, and a limping Miss. Fig was making her way to the grocery store to buy cat food for the same cat she tripped over. However, this very calm and peaceful day was interrupted by a group of teenage kids running to the door of house #4. Two of them, twins, had thin wooden sticks pointing toward a very large Dudley and his gang.

"You can't use those! You'll get chucked out!" said Dudley nervously to the twins, looking around trying to avoid attention from the neighbors.

"Ah but did you know?" said Fred; "We can!" said George. "We're of age now!" they said together.

"You know it still creeps me out when they do that!" said Hermione a bit to herself. "Guys stop it! Stop it right now! There are too many muggles around!" she said worriedly.

"Ron, Ginny, go get Harry!" said Fred. "I'll get him," said Ginny. "No Way! You can't go alone!" said Ron, "One, you might get in trouble by…_him_, and If you go, you'll be too busy snogging him to actually get him out here!"

"RON!" screamed Ginny. The neighbors looked over to see what was going on. "My ugly cousin actually has a girlfriend!" said Dudley in surprise. Ginny turned red, the Weasley temper getting to her. "Who are you calling ugly, have you looked in the mirror lately?" she said pulling out her wand in the process.

"Hey Big D, I'm out!" said Piers. "Me Too!" said Dudley's other member of his gang. They ran off together as fast as they could still trying to figure out what just happened.

All of a sudden the door opened and an annoyed looking Uncle Vernon walked out of it. "What the devil is going on out here?" he asked. Then, as soon as he saw the wands, his face went from purple to green to red! "HARRY POTTER!" He screamed.

Harry groaned back up in his bedroom. "Now what did I do?" he asked Hedwig, who hooted unhelpfully. Harry went down and as he reached the bottom step he saw someone he least expected to see. "Ginny?" Ginny whipped around, recognizing the voice, her red hair smacking Dudley's face ((He Blushed)), "Harry! I'm so glad your okay!" she said running towards him, all her anger draining from her face and giving him a hug.

"Why wouldn't I be?" asked Harry slightly amused but worried because it took a lot to worry Ginny Weasley, not to anger her though. Harry buried his head in her hair and smelled the wonderful flowery scent he loved so much. "I've missed you!" said Harry giving her a quick peck in the forehead. "I've missed you too!" said Ginny.

"Oye! You Love Doves!" screamed Fred. "Can you not snog in front of us please!" said George. "Or we may have to be the over protective brothers we should be!" said Fred. Harry laughed. "Fred? George? Ron? Hermione? What are all of you doing here?" asked Harry letting go of Ginny and looking from her to the rest of them.

"Yes! I would like to know that too!" said Uncle Vernon. Dudley was still too scared of the twin's wands to say anything. "Its wizarding business!" said Ginny. Harry's face cringed as soon as Ginny said that. He knew that they were in for a yelling because of the word 'wizarding'.

"THAT'S IT! I WANT YOU OUT! YOU MAY ONLY BE TURNING 17 IN ONE DAY BUT THAT'S IT! OUT! OUT! OUT!" screamed Uncle Vernon. Right then Aunt Petunia came out of the kitchen and said quietly, "We can't. Remember that Dumbledore's warning last year?"

"FINE! But go to Harry's room and leave my son alone!" said Uncle Vernon pulling everyone inside and smiling at the neighbors. Everyone fell silent at the sound of Dumbledore's name. Harry tried to ignore the giant egg of sorrow that had just cracked in his stomach and led his friends into his room and as they all filed in he asked them, "Okay so what's going on?" Harry asked them. "I'm so glad to see you guys but I am coming over tomorrow! I mean I'm leaving at the age of 17 and I have to go to Bill's wedding don't I?" said Harry.

"That's why we came Harry." said George. "Its not happening anymore."

"What! Why?" Harry exclaimed.

Everyone fell silent. Ginny looked around and realized someone should start talking or Harry will get impatient. She got up and closed the door, making sure no one was in the hallways, and locked it.

"Well…" Ginny Began.

_Well that's the end of Chapter 1! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please be sure to review or no Chapter 2!_


End file.
